Happy Fathers Day
by McSwarekforlife
Summary: A look into the future of the McNally-Swarek household. It s father's day, and Andy and the kids want to make it a special day for Sam. Turns out, he gets more than he ever thought he would. Set to 2019. One-shot.


**A look into the future of the McNally-Swarek household. **

**It`s father's day, and Andy and the kids want to make it a special day for Sam. Turns out, he gets more than he ever thought he would.**

**Set to 2019. One-shot.**

**(I own nothing).**

* * *

**HAPPY FATHER`S DAY.**

The second she heard two sets of little feet patting down the hallway, she flung out of bed, afraid that Sam would wake up. She knew that any second now, that doorknob would rotate 180 degrees and the door would just as likely open.

Andy got to the door just in time to hear her two kids giggle and whisper. Grabbing her bathrobe from the door, she carefully opened the bedroom door and was met by the loveliest creatures in history.

She managed to shoo Boo out of the room as well, and held one finger up covering her lips for the kids to know that they needed to be quite, as she closed the door behind them.

"Moring monkeys", she said bending down and embracing her little offspring's. Two year old Noah and four year old Olivia on the other hand, had no time for snuggling with their mother this particular morning. Because all week, they had been whispering and secretly planning this day. Knowing today was 'daddy`s special day', the littlest Swarek's was more than ready to head down and get started.

She chuckled, eyeing her pack down the stairs. Big sister Olivia with Noah in hand stairs, with Boo in tow. "Careful there honeybees", she beamed.

* * *

Gathered around the kitchen island, with two sets of dark, doe eyes on her, she gave them each a glass of milk and a bowl of oatmeal.

"Okay honeys. So, how do you want to do this?", she asked them with a smile. "You guys remember our plan?

"Yes mommy. Noah and me have talked about it, and we wants to make daddy a drawing".

There had never been a moment where Olivia didn`t resemble her mother. She was like a miniature version of her. From her doe eyes, to her hair color, her personality and her way of being. At the age of four, she asked questions beyond what a four year old should know how to ask. And with every answer she got, she followed with another question. She payed more attention to a grown up conversation than she should, and probably more that her parents thought she did.

She was an amazing big sister for Noah, and every time she showed her love and affection towards her brother, Andy`s heart swelled with pride every single time.

The girl had undoubtedly a heart of gold, she had in fact inherited her mother's lions heart, along with the stubbornness and willpower. Because if she wanted something to happen, she would put on a show to let everyone know.

Olivia McNally-Swarek, was undoubtedly her mother's own daughter.

"Really? That so?",she asked curiously. "And what did you guys decide that I should do?"

Out of now where, she watched her two year old son raise his tiny fist into a fist pump. _Who the hell taught you that?, _She thought.

The boy giggled and poked his big sister, as if wanting her to answer for the both of them.

"Breakfast mommy!", Olivia hollered. "You get to make daddy breakfast", she said proudly.

"I do? Thanks guys. We should get started then. Why don`t you guys have a seat by the table and I`ll get your crafting stuff, okay?"

To that, Noah eagerly clapped his small hands.

* * *

"Okay, honeybees. What do we say when we open the door?"

"Happy daddy`s day", Olivia squealed, almost jumping up and down on her bare feet.

"You guys ready?, Andy asked, breakfast tray in her hands and her pack next to her. Even Boo had tagged along.

"Yeas, pwees mommy", Noah said eagerly, and opened the door with a little help from his big sister.

* * *

He thought, he hear someone talking on the other side of the door, but didn`t quite figure out if he was dreaming or not. The sun that pushed through the window hit his face, and he opened his eyes completely. When he still heard little giggles and a voice just like his wife, he knew they were all about to enter the room.

Then he remembered what today was. He also knew his pack had been whispering behind his back, and possibly planning whatever he was about to get. To prepare himself, he sat up, comfortable against the headboard propped up on all the pillows Andy insisted on having in their bed.

The door flung open, and two small, yet precious monkeys ran in, and jumped in bed. Andy and Boo in tow, with something that looked like a tray full of breakfast goodies.

"Happy daddy`s day", his kids greeted as they threw themselves at him. When he felt their small arms around his neck, he put his around them and held them. Took in the scent of pure, innocent and fabric softener that smelled like gardenias and strawberries he knew Andy always used. It smelled like known and safe.

"Thank you monkeys".

"We made you a pwesent daddy", his daughter proudly announced as she held out her hand with a drawing, that most definitely would get a place on the wall.

"Oh wow! This is great baby! I love it. Thank you so much guys!"

"Happy father`s day darling", Andy said, leaning in for a kiss after snuggling up close to him.

"Thanks beautiful. This is great", he said looking down on the tray of everything good they had made for him. And in the upper corner of the tray, was a small, soft present wrapped in blue paper, with a white bow.

"You didn`t have to get me something Andy", he reassured her.

She smiled. "Oh, this one is on you. Believe me", she smirked.

"Open your pwesent daddy!", Olivia commanded.

"I will, I will".

Andy felt a hint of nervousness as he started unwrapping the small present. Truth is, it wasn`t really that small. Well, maybe now, but later on... Well.

They hadn`t really discussed it, and she hoped he would like it just as much as she did.

She watched her husband's eyes grow double their size in a split second, and his mouth dropped as he held up a tiny, mint green onesie with 'my daddy, my hero' across the belly area.

"Andy?", he looked up, meeting her eyes. When she smiled, he got the answer he needed.

"You serious?"

"I am...", she giggled. "I uh... got suspicious a week ago, took a test and went to get it confirmed".

"Mommy, that is too small for daddy", Olivia beamed. Andy chuckled and was about to say something...

"Wow, this is...". Out of words, he pulled his wife closer and let their lips meet. "I love you. Thank you... How long?"

"Huh... me might be repeating history a third time... I uh... seven weeks...you remember that weekend we brought Sarah and Michael to the cabin?". She lifted her eyebrow, for him to take the hint. He did.

"You don`t say... Good thing the cabin came in handy", he smirked.

"Yeah, good thing".

_**FIN.**_


End file.
